Pieces Of My Heart
by xPennyxTallyx
Summary: The guardians of the veil have lost a fight against Cedric and all but Irma died. Irma asked her mother to transfer her to alfea so she can start over again but what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Meeting the teachers

**Pieces of my heart**

**This is set after the last episode of w.i.t.c.h. but is somewhere in the middle of the ****first year for the winx**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma Lair walked through the gates of Alfea closely followed by her parents Tom and Anna Lair then her brat of a brother (Christopher Lair) shoved her out of the way and ran towards Professor Wizgiz screaming leprechaun and landing on top of him. Irma silently screamed and ran over to help the teacher and apologizing over and over.

Wizgiz smiled "Are you the transfer student?"

"Yes, Mr. … I'm sorry what is your name?" Irma said trying to remember his face from the list of teachers she got.

"I'm Professor Wizgiz"

"And I'm Irma Lair"

"Chris what the hell has gotten into you" Anna shouted and Chris dived behind Irma hoping from some protection of his mother's wrath "I'm sorry Professor, but his father has him hyper" Anna was now glaring at her husband who simply shrugged.

"He wanted a fizzy drink"

Irma and Anna sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Do you know where Mrs. Faragonda's office is?" Anna asked Prof' Wizgiz

"Yes I do and I would take you there if I wasn't supposed to be watching the girls. I'm sure Palladium can take you"

"Who?" Irma asked.

"Look out for an elf" Wizgiz replied as he walked off to split up a pair of girls who had started to argue.

"I hope there is only one elf" Irma sighed.

"Me too" Tom agreed

Luckily Professor Palladium walked out of the school building and went over to help Wizgiz out who was struggling to stop the girls attacking each others. Palladium walked over and heard Wizgiz trying to make sense over what had started the argument.

"You are arguing over who is thinner" Wizgiz said slowly and Palladium laughed.

"Now girls, stop your arguing" Palladium said as the bell rang "And go to your lessons"

The girls stomped off and kept on argued. Wizgiz and Palladium gave up.

"Palladium the transfer student is looking for you I told her you might take her up to see Ms. Faragonda" Wizgiz said and palladium raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't take her because?"

"Her brother is intent on flattening me" Wizgiz said with a smile and Palladium laughed.

"Where are they?"

Wizgiz looked around and pointed them out. Palladium nodded and walked over to them "I believe you are looking for Ms Faragonda"

Irma yelped in shock and turned around so fast Palladium was worried she would get whiplash.

"Sorry I didn't mean to give you a fright"

"It's alright" Anna replied "She's recently been in a war against a 12 foot snake"

Palladium frowned in confusion and saw Irma nod "Yup a twelve foot snake called Cedric he worked for a man with a dangerous thirst for power"

Palladium nodded and Chris looked up and screamed in fright and jumped into the shrubbery making everyone look at him.

"Ignore him he's hyper" Anna said again glaring at Tom.

"He wanted a fizzy drink"

"You've already said" Anna replied.

"I'm just telling the truth" Tom shrugged.

Irma sighed "So are you Professor Palladium?"

"Yes and I'm late for my class so would you mind if we started walking?"

"Not at all" Anna replied.

They all started walking into the main building while Tom tried to get Chris out of the bushes.

They quickly arrived outside Ms. Faragonda's office. Palladium knocked on the door and received a 'come in'. He stepped inside closely followed by the Lairs'.

"Ms Faragonda the transfer student has arrived"

"Thank you Professor, you may return to your class"

"Thank you" Palladium walked out of the office and shut the door.

"Please sit down" Ms Faragonda gestured towards the two seats and walked behind her desk. "Irma I believe you have came here to control the new powers you gained after your fight with Cedric." Irma nodded agreeing instantly.

"Yes I gained control over the elements my friend had before they were killed" Irma said while holding back tears.

"What can you do now with these new powers?"

"As well as Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. I have complete control of the heart of Candracar which I only have in my hands as Will handed it over to me before the battle as she had a 'bad feeling'.

From my original form water I got power of:

- Creating water out of thin air  
- Use water to grab hold of objects  
- Creating water bubbles that can travel underwater  
- Mind Control

From the power of quintessence I have gotten the power over:

-Projects a force-field of pink energy

-Create lightning bolts

-Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence

-Reveal the true form of another

From the power of fire I have gotten the power over:

-Create balls of fire

- Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger  
- Sense sources of heat

- Telepathy

From the power of earth I have gotten the power over:

- Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure  
- Throw bolts of green energy

- Create earthquakes

- Telekinesis

From the power of air I have gotten the power over:

- Super-Hearing abilities  
- Recall other people's memories  
- Become invisible

- Freeze people and objects

I have total control over those powers but I feel I can do better things with them and I would like to now if I can become more than a guardian."

"Well Irma it seems you have a lot of power and I would glad to help you become a faerie _**(is that spelt right?)**_"

"Thank you Ms Faragonda" Irma replied

"How come I never knew you had so much power?" Anna asked

"Because I never told you everything" Irma smiled "Just joking mum, I was planning on telling you but you were always busy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok**** that was the intro it would have been longer but fingers are one by one going on strike x please review x**


	2. Meeting the Winx

**I have coaxed my fingers out of a strike by promising I'll only type for a week and not write.**** In my version Bloom doesn't lose her dragon flame the trix have had a 'energy boost' should I call it making their power equal to blooms**

**I lied**** but don't tell my fingers that because this is turning out to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote. I will accept any ideas for the next chapter if you have any.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the cartoons used.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Irma waved goodbye to her parents and sighed.

"Miss Lair if your parents have left I suggest you get your bags and take them to your room" Griselda barked

"Yes Miss" Irma replied politely. Irma used her telekinesis to lift her bags and walked in the general direction of the east wing.

Arriving in the east wing she wandered along the corridors until she found the room with her name on. "Stella, Flora, Bloom, Techna, Musa and Irma" Irma read out loud "I hope they're nice".

Irma walked in and saw a girl with long, honey colored hair with blonde bangs with jade eyes. "Um … Hi I'm Irma Lair I've just started here and …"

"Oh hi, you gave me a fright, I'm Flora would you like some help unpacking your bags" Flora said at the speed of light.

"Um … Wow you talk as fast as Hay Lin did and I'm ok with my bags but can you show me where my room is?"

"Yeah sure" Flora said while standing up "Who's Hay Lin?"

"She's a deceased friend of mine" Irma said holding back tears that the memory of her friends always gave her.

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Irma replied

"So where do you come from?"

"I'm from Heatherfield"

"Where's that it sounds nice?"

"Earth" Irma said simply.

Flora pushed open Stella's bedroom door open. "Stella hasn't been in good mood lately because this room used to be a single and she doesn't like sharing her room" Flora laughed "Don't let her get to you"

"Ok …" Irma said slowly.

"So where are your bags?" Flora asked

"Bags come" Irma commanded and they flew in and neatly dropped at her feet.

"Wow where did you learn that?"

"You haven't been taught that already?" Irma said while plopping down on her unmade bed.

"No, our potionology teacher is the one that teaches that sort of stuff and he's very nervous" Flora replies

Irma laughed "He's scared of his students? He sounds fun. What's his name?"

"He's called Prof' Palladium" Flora shot Irma a questioning look as her mouth had popped open.

"He took me to Ms. Faragonda's office but he seemed so confident"

"What do you mean confident? He's always appeared as nervous to me"

"I mean he doesn't seem like a nervous person and he practically ran to his class because he was late" Irma explained

Flora laughed "He ran because he's scared of us and we don't like standing in the corridor"

Irma laughed and wiped away a fake tear "It's good to laugh again"

Just then a girl with golden hair at thigh length and amber-coloured eyes walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hi Stella this is Irma" Flora said gesturing towards Irma.

"So she is the reason that I have to share my room" Stella huffed and Irma laughed "What's so funny?"

"Nothing but sound just like one of my old friends Cornelia and you look very similar to her, but you are prettier"

Stella smiled and Flora laughed "You know Irma I might just turn out to be your best friend"

Irma laughed "You are just like her as well"

"I don't mean to bother you but what do you mean by **old**?" Stella quizzed

Irma looked away and whispered "She also died"

Flora walked over and gave Irma a hug and wiped away the tears that had suddenly sprung from her eyes. "It's ok if you ever want to talk about them you can talk to us" Flora said soothingly. Irma pulled back from the hug and accepted the tissue Stella gave her "Thanks guys" Irma said just audible.

"It must be really bad for you losing two of your friends" Flora said and Stella's jaw dropped.

"Wow" Stella gasped "I mean … Um … I'm sorry I just don't know what to say losing one friend is bad but two …"

"Actually four of my best friends" Irma said making Stella speechless.

"What happened?" Flora asked "Actually you don't have to tell me I don't want to intrude in your personal life"

Irma smiled "I will tell you guys one day but I want to know you better so I am sure you won't spread it around the school" Irma quickly added a "no offense"

"None taken" Flora and Stella chorused.

"Hello any one here?" a voice called from the hallway

"We're in here Techna"

Irma wiped her eyes as Techna walked through the doors. Irma studied her face and saw she has magenta colored hair, in a pixie-cut style, with teal eyes, and a pale skin tone.

"Hi guys" Techna said not yet noticing Irma.

"Hi" Everyone replied even Irma.

"Oh … hi I didn't see you I'm Techna and you are?"

"I'm Irma nice to meet you" Irma said wiping away the non-stop flow of tears.

"Hey are you ok?" Techna asked

"The shops didn't have her outfit" Stella joked

"I'm alright thanks" Irma replied

"Are you sure?" Techna asked

"Yes"

"Techna are you showing emotion over logic?" Flora said as Stella pretended to faint with shock and Irma laughed.

At that moment Bloom stuck her head around the door "Have you seen Musa? Who's that?"

"I'm Irma and who's Musa? Who are you?"

"My name is Bloom and Musa has blackish blue hair in bunches, deep blue eyes. You seen her?"

"I think I saw her this morning before my brother attack Professor Wizgiz" Irma replied

"Woah. that was your brother?" Techna said

"Yeah, he was really hyper" Irma laughed.

"I could tell" Techna replied.

"I'm going to look for Musa" Stella said standing up "She still has my earrings"

"Just like Corny" Irma whispered while shaking her head slightly in amusement

"Who's that?" Bloom asked

"An old friend" Flora answered

"And by old she means dead" Irma said

"Oh I'm…" Bloom started

"Don't you start its all I have had for the past month" Irma cut in.

"Ok no problem" Techna and Bloom replied.

"_Musa I want my earrings now" Stella yelled_

"_Tough 'cause I've lost them" Musa shouted back_

"_Oh man, you'll pay for that" Stella squealed_

"What are they doing?" Irma said getting up.

Irma walked towards the door and opened it to see a girl with deep blue/black bunches throwing a pillow at Stella. Irma laughed and Stella turned to say hi, forgetting about the flying pillow, and got smacked in the face causing Stella to lose her balance making her land flat on her ass.

"Hey I'm Musa"

"I'm Irma"

**A few hours later**

"So what are your powers Irma? We've told you ours" Bloom asked

"Oh where do I start" Irma said stroking an invisible beard

"Come on what's your specialty?" Musa said

"Have you heard of the 4 ancient dragons?" Irma asked

"You mean the Chinese myth" Techna asked

"Yes, I do. The four ancient dragons had powers of the 4 elements …" Irma started to explain

"Water, Fire, Earth and Air" Techna cut in.

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish." Irma joked "and there was a the nymph Xin Jing who was an emperors daughter."

"Wait what has the myth have to do with this?" Stella asked

"How does the myth go again?" Bloom asked "Do you still know it?"

"Yes I do and I'm guessing you want to hear it" Irma laughed as Bloom turned slightly red "There once was a kingdom that was suffering from a prolonged drought. Feeling pity for the people of the kingdom, the Jade Emperor's four dragons came together and used their magical abilities to bring rain to the land. However, in doing so they enraged the Emperor himself. Angered that they had acted without his permission, the Emperor ordered that the dragons be confined in the hearts of four mountains. The Emperor's daughter, however, realized that the dragons were right in helping the people. She argued with her father and when he refused to reverse his decision she freed the dragons herself. After being freed from their mountain prisons, the dragons became one with the Emperor's daughter, and she left. All that remained of her was the Heart of Candracar"

"Yes but what does that have to do with …" Stella trailed off as Irma got up and went into her dorm room. "What did I say?"

"Found it!" Irma exclaimed as she walked out holding an antique box which was made of lush beige velvet embossed with an antique floral pattern with intricate wire details and delicate glass beads(see bottom of page for the link that shows you the box as I found it hard to describe) Irma sat back down "This is what that myth has to do with me Stella" And with that Irma opened the box and lifted out the heart of Candracar causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Ooh I can I borrow it?" Stella asked

"You can't have the heart Stella"

"Not the heart I want the box you keep it in"

"Stella" everyone moaned

"What?"

"Sorry Stella I need it" Irma replied "And it was Hay Lin's so I don't think you have the slightest chance of getting it"

"Ok"

"So you have the power of quintessence" Techna stated.

"Aren't you supposed to have a team to control the other eleme… Oh My God!" Bloom exclaimed "Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin were members of your group!"

"Yes they died in our last battle in Heatherfield" Irma replied.

"At least they died protecting earth" Flora said

"Yeah and only me and their parents know" Irma said

"How is that possible?"

"I call it glamour" Irma replied seeing a few confused faces she continued "I can make things seem different to what they actually are without people noticing"

"You mean like you could make sprouts look like chocolate?" Stella asked

"Yeah if I wanted to but they would still taste the same" Irma said as her friends started looking like they were beginning to understand

"Just one question" Musa said

"Shoot" Irma replied

"What happened to the power of water, fire, earth and air when your friends um… you know…?" Musa trailed off

"Died? I was originally the keeper of water so I am more advanced with that but Will had given me the heart of Candracar just before she died so now I am keeper of the heart of Candracar and the other elements until there is 5 new guardians then I will have to teach them to control their powers and guide them through the ups and downs of the wars they will be facing"

"How come you are not out their kicking some bad guys butt?" Techna asked "It's illogical to sit here and let them win the war you have been fighting"

"Well I have managed to lock up the bad guys I have faced in the past and there isn't any evil left that dares show its face now I have imprisoned their leaders in the infinite city" Irma explained

"We haven't faced any evil" Stella said "and I hope we don't ever have to"

**Cloud tower**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy walked into Cloud Tower's dining room, causing Ms. Griffin to lose her temper (how dare they show their faces in Cloud tower after being expelled).

"What are you three doing here? This is my school and I won't let you wreak havoc in here" Ms. Griffin said as she shot a green beam of energy towards the three witches encasing them in a large dome.

But Icy simply stepped forwards and overpowered Ms. Griffins dome by freezing it and making it explode. Icy directed the path of the shards of ice towards their former headmistress, causing her to go flying backwards and smash through her dining table. This made Professor Zarathustra and Professor Ediltrude jump over to see if she was alright.

"Your behavior is unacceptable" one of them shouted

"Haha and what are you going to do? Give us detention?" Stormy laughed and created a powerful tornado which swept up the students and some of the teachers of Cloud Tower and flung them around the room. Stormy made the tornado disappear dropping the students and throwing the all the professors but Ms. Griffin out the window. Ms. Griffin watched her professors fly out of the window and jumped off the balcony she was standing on to help her students. Once they were all safely on the floor of the dining room Ms. Griffin created a ball of magic which she threw at the witches but Darcy simply caught it and squished it down until it was no more.

Icy retaliated by throwing Ms. Griffin against the wall behind her and secured her in place with ice. "Incase you haven't gotten it yet Ms. Griffin, we're in charge now" Icy said while bathing in Ms. Griffins defeat. Icy, Darcy and Stormy turned around to face the students once again.

"Witches of Cloud Tower, Listen up" Icy started

"We are about to make several changes around here" Darcy continued

"And if you don't like by all means speak up" Stormy said "We're open to criticism" The trix started to laugh at their victory.

**Moments later**

The Trix sat in the chairs where Ms. Griffin and her professors sat

"Griffin" Icy said "You and your students have just earned yourselves a nice vacation in the damp snake and rat-infested dungeons of Cloud Tower. What you're not happy? How ungrateful".

"You witch" Ms. Griffin shouted "If you think you will get away with this you're very much mistaken"

"Oh yeah we all saw how you can stop us!" Icy laughed "It was very impressive"

"You're making a big mistake" Griffin exclaimed "You're crazy"

"Crazy? Really? Well Ms. Griffin. I dare you to say that again" Icy said while glaring at her 'victim'

"They're mad" Ms. Griffin said while quickly stepping to the back of her bubble.

"now we will go down into the castle crypt" Stormy started "Where the most evil spells are kept and we'll call forth the Army Of Darkness"

"You can't" Ms. Griffin said "No-ones ever been able to control the Army Of Darkness. It will cause total destruction"

"Oh really?" Icy said.

**Cloud Tower Crypt**

The ancient door on the crypt blew open thanks to Icy's new and improved powers.

"And here we are" Icy smirked and the trix laughed "The Army Of Darkness will be under our command" Icy reached out and opened the book and all three witches laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok that was my longest chapter I have ever wrote and if you say it's rushed I will personally hunt you down and kill you. On a brighter note if you review ill buy you some cookies.**


	3. An old enemy

**Ok 3****rd**** chapter. Bloom has her powers still as The Trix have had an 'upgrade' just a reminder x and for the last chapter I believe that I booted my writers block for a couple of hours. This is going to be the first battle against the army of darkness or decay. **

**Disclaimer: the dis it means I don't own the cartoons so stop whining 3**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Bloom flopped down onto her bed "Where's Irma? I haven't seen her since breakfast"

"I think Griselda had to give her the stuff she needs for her lessons" Techna replied

"Ouch, I hated her from that moment on" Stella said

"So did she" Flora laughed

"Hey guys" Irma said walking in the dorm's hall.

"Was Griselda nice?" Flora asked

"Uh no" Irma loudly stated

"Have your timetable?" Techna asked in genuine curiosity

"Yeah" Irma replied handing over the slip of paper

"I'll copy this onto my computer in-case you lose it"

"Thanks Techna" Irma said "'cause it's very likely I'm going to lose it"

Bloom was standing at the window watching the rain slide down the glass "there's something strange about those clouds"

"I know I can sense it" Irma replied quickly leaning forward to get a better look.

"I hate the rain it makes my ha…" Stella was cut off by some-one screaming. Irma.

"Oh My Gosh." Irma said quickly "Those are clouds. Some-one's summoned a dark army. I know it, I just know it"

With that Stella stepped forwards and also leaned on the glass to see the 'army' "I don't …" Stella trailed off as small insect-like things flowed over their balcony and climbed up the window

"Stella your wish hasn't come …" The shatter of glass stopped Flora mid-sentence

"Sorry, I was pure reflex" Stella apologised

Just then the dorm room door swung open revealing Professor Palladium "Come on everybody lets get out of here, the schools under attack"

Flora, Techna, Musa, Stella and Bloom ran out while Irma held out the heart of Candracar and shouted "Guardian Unite!"

Prof' Palladium shielded his eyes from the insanely bright light Irma was producing.

Irma felt her magic increase as the 5 orbs of energy surrounded her and her green-blue wings sprouted painlessly from her back. She felt a long skirt wrap around her legs and a tank top fell perfectly into place. "Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Quintessence" Irma landed neatly on he ground and saw she was wearing Cornelia's skirt and top and she smiled.

The insects were now grouping together making a very large soldier "Woah he's tall" Irma said and she turned around to face one Professor Palladium "I'll hang out in the east wing. If you know what I mean"

With that Palladium nodded and went to help the girls fight the Army of Darkness. Irma span around to face the creature in the room and said "Let's dance" Irma thrust her arms towards the beast and sent several bolts of lightening towards him making him fall apart and retreat outside.

"Coward" Irma muttered and with that she ran towards the now clear balcony and jumped. Irma landed neatly behind one of the monsters and blasted it with her water power making it turn around and see nothing as Irma had pulled an invisibility trick. She ran towards her friends and reappeared behind them making them scream in fright

"Sorry" Irma said

"This is a total invasion" Techna stated

"I didn't notice" Irma said lacing sarcasm on thickly

"We have to fight back" Musa stated while stamping on one of the insects.

"Magic Winx" Stella, Musa, Flora, Bloom and Techna yelled.

After a bright flash Irma looked at their outfits and smiled "at least we can fly and they are grounded" As if on cue terradactyl-like birds flew in.

"You were saying?" Flora said very unimpressed.

"Ok I have a plan" Irma said

"Spill it then" Stella said while blasting some of the bugs away

"Ok Me, Musa and Bloom will attack the ones in the sky while Flora, Techna and Stella stay down here"

"Ok" They agreed

**A few hours later**

"There's an endless supply of these things" Bloom shouted while blasting a few creatures away and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Bloom if we join our magic we can get rid of these clouds that are bringing these things here" Irma yelled

"I don't know how to" Bloom shouted back "Sorry"

"Its ok but I'm going to try to do it anyway" Irma yelled back while flying up. Taking a huge breath Irma blew at the clouds which slowly but surely began to move and shrink after a few moments the clouds were almost gone and Irma was struck by lightening and she fell. The clouds came back quickly and brought the creatures down quicker than ever. Professor Palladium saw her falling and stepped forwards to catch her and succeeded in doing so. He set an unimpressed Irma back on her feet.

"Thank you Professor" Irma said and tried to fly once again but failed. Irma growled "They clipped my wings it will take days before they will work again" Irma saw a huge shadow coming from behind her. She whirled around and shouted "Earth" causing vines to sprout from the ground and wrap them-selves around the 'thing' squeezing tighter and tighter until it exploded. She saw Stella and ran over to help her as she was surrounded by eight of the creatures "Want help?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"You think?" Stella snapped.

Irma combined her water and air powers together to create and miniature blizzard freezing two of her opponents and then wrapped some vines around the now frozen creatures making the ice and creature shatter. Stella blasted another two with solar bubbles (_made that spell up_) and sent them flying backwards causing them to collide with a few others making them break up. Irma surrounded herself with a fire shield and increased the size of it vaporising any evil creature it came in contact with.

"Enough" A deep very loud voice bellowed causing everyone to stop fighting and run inside even the creatures ran off .Soon everyone but Irma was inside the school. She was looking around frantically for who-ever had shouted.

"I know your voice. I know who you are. So show yourself. You coward" Irma yelled as it began to rain heavily again

"I'm the coward? Have you looked at yourself lately? Well have you?" The voice yelled out again.

"…"

"Answer me Irma!"

"Ok, so I've ran away from my past. It was bound to catch up sooner or later" Irma yelled back still looked for the owner of the voice.

"It turned out to be sooner didn't it" The voice laughed "And it's so unfortunate that you will die just under my hand just like your friends did"

"You didn't kill my friends" Irma screamed back "Your twelve foot snake-man did that because you were too scared to face us. You're a coward admit it"

All of a sudden a bolt of lightening struck the school as the voice lost its temper "I dare you to say that again Miss Lair" The voice said threateningly

"Go on kill them if you want I have only known them for two days" Irma yelled back "Go on I dare you. You coward!"

The voice screamed and a man with long sandy coloured-hair and ice-blue eyes appeared in front of Irma. But Irma was not at all fazed by his sudden appearance and laughed "Is that the best you can do"

"Your death is nearing Miss Lair so you better watch your back" He said

"Yeah and how many times have you tried to kill me? 200 maybe 300 times? My dear Prince Phobos you will die before I will" Irma said mockingly and with that Phobos took his leave.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ok im not happy with this chapter but here it is please review xx**


	4. Zamballa

_**Hey I'm back I know it's been a long time since I updated but I have been searching high and low for a memory key that the library computers will accept as I no longer have the internet at home! ='(. I found out how much I depend on the internet and I don't take it for granted … anymore. Anyways here's part 4 for ya. I want a first name for Professor Palladium as his name is so goddamn long if so I'm currently thinking of one it might be Latin. If you review that is 3**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Who the hell is Prince Phobos?" Stella screamed "What the hell where those creatures? His minions?"

"Phobos is the prince of Meridian and he was illegally ruling the world until me and the other guardians put him in jail. But he looks like he escaped and has probably stolen another world's heart to stop his magic leaving him. Without some sort of constant source of magic his magic drops near to nothing" Irma explained "Those creatures aren't from Meridian or any other planet I have been to. They aren't living things. They are basically like the walking dead"

Stella's jaw dropped "The walking DEAD!"

"Basically" an out of breath Professor Palladium said

"PALLADIUM" Griselda screeched and the professor winced

"Bye girls" Palladium said as he walked in the direction of Griselda to get yelled at for an unknown reason.

"Poor professor" Flora said watching him walk away

Irma laughed

"What?" Flora asked

"He is kind of cute isn't he Flora?" Irma smiled as Flora turned red

"I gotta go" Flora said as she ran off to hide.

"That was mean Irma" Bloom laughed

"I'll go with her" Stella said "After all two sources of magic will be harder to overcome"

"Ok see you soon" Irma called and Stella waved.

Techna ran over to Irma "Those things destroyed my computer and my books …"

"… and our room" Musa added

Just then a sharp ringing was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Techna asked confused.

"I have a message" Irma said holding up the heart of Candracar "Hello?" A hologram appeared out of the heart revealing the Heart of Zamballa's keeper.

"_Miss Lair we need your help"_

"What? Why?" Irma said trying to stay calm

"_Phobos __**(Big Loud Explosion in background)**__ is attacking. He's after the heart"_

"Oh no!" Irma gasped "I'm on my way there is no way in hell he is getting that heart"

"_Thank the lord. Irma please be quick"_

Irma held up the heart of Candracar and made a portal to Zamballa and stepped through only to step back in shock "Holy Hell" Irma cursed "Guardian Unite!" Irma once again went through the portal but this time she flew through and went straight up to be directly behind Phobos.

"Do you ever do things the easy way?" Phobos said to Irma without turning around to look at Irma.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you" Irma said while inwardly laughing.

Phobos was silent for a moment watching his lurdens attack Zamballa's army and finally turned around so he was finally facing Irma "Even with the heart of Zamballa you could finish me off as I am very weak at this moment in time" Phobos said to Irma "I will leave this world but I am planning on leaving my army here to continue the battle" With that Phobos teleported back to Meridian. Irma flew down and started blasting the lurdens with her magic easily defeating them.

**Meanwhile in Alfea**

"Professor Palladium it is unacceptable to run around like a madman while rounding up our students" Griselda yelled while Palladium pretended to listen.

"Professor Palladium" Musa half-gasped half-yelled "Professor Palladium"

Palladium heard his name being yelled by someone other than Griselda and turned to look. "Professor" Musa gasped

"What is it Musa?"

"Irma"

"Yes. What about her?"

"She ran off … (gasp) … to (gasp) some purple planet to (gasp) inhabited by talking trees to … fight Phobos"

"Wait purple and talking trees?" Palladium exclaimed

"Yeah"

"She must be at Zamballa"

"Where?" Musa said

"It is one of the many worlds she fought on with her fellow guardians before they were killed." Professor Palladium "You see every world has its own heart which is kept and protected by a chosen member of their world. These hearts are orbs of magic. The necklace Irma has transforms her into her guardian form and gives her powers. If she gained another heart her power would dramatically increase. It is not easy to be given one heart let alone two, and I believe she has gone over to that planet to protect the heart from Phobos' and his army"

Palladium walked over to the other girls while helping Musa walk without falling over. Musa once again tripped and Palladium caught her before she fell flat on her face and laughed "That has to be the hundredth time you have done that"

"When I'm tired I fall all over the place and it's not funny" Musa pouted.

Palladium silently laughed once again. Once they were with Techna and Bloom again Stella finally smiled.

"Have you asked him?" Techna asked immediately.

"Not exactly" Musa squeaked while receiving a glare that could kill from Bloom.

"Asked me what?" Palladium sighed

"If you would open a portal to that Zamba… err … Purple place because we want to help her and make sure she doesn't get hurt" Musa said quickly.

"Girls I understand you are worried about her but you will have to let her do this by herself you don't know what kind of creatures she is fighting"

"But she will be outnumbered" Bloom argued

"Bloom I'm sorry but you are of more use here if we get attacked again and she will most likely know her enemy's weaknesses as she had fought them since she was 13"

"But she always worked in a team with her friends" Techna shouted "And her team-mates are _dead_"

"Techna my answers still no"

"But…" Musa started

"Look no buts, she is experienced and one of the strongest faeries here if not the strongest she will be fine I can promise you that" Palladium walked away hoping his promise wouldn't backfire at him know he would be attacked very randomly by the girls.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Haha I know what will happen on Zamballa and if the girls can get to Zamballa without the professors help! (Laughs Evilly) Is obvious I am a little hyper? You probs won't have to wait as I'll probably have written the next chappie by the time this has been posted **


	5. Back At Alfea

_**As my laptops broken**__** I can't have too much saved to it so I keep having to retype chapters over and over as it keeps deleting them after I save them. Grr… and to top it al off the spacebar is broken so… I'm using the on-screen keyboard which shortened the chapter.**_

_**Dis-claimer – I don't own any thing in this story**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Irma landed outside of Alfea cold, wet and hungry. De-transforming Irma sighed "This job is getting harder. Maybe it's because I'm alone" Plodding over to the heavy front doors of Alfea's main entrance. Irma looked at the sky it was dark and the stars were easily seen. She quickly changed her gaze towards were her room was and watched her new-found-friends silhouettes jump and dance around. Irma slowly tore her gaze away and pushed open the insanely heavy doors.

Once inside she heard her stomach growl.

"You really should go get something to eat" a rough female voice sounded from behind her.

Irma jumped and whirled around to come face to face with the head of discipline.

"P-p-professor G-g-griselda" Irma stammered _'I've faced a 20ft snake, 2 evil tyrants with an unquenched thirst for power and my death and not once was I afraid. Yet one look from Griselda and I'm running scared'_

"Yes" Griselda drawled out.

"Umm…. Are you sure the chef won't mind?"

"We can't have you die of starvation. Now can we?" Griselda said while scowling.

'_Does she ever smile?'_ Irma thought "Thank you Professor"

Once she arrived at the kitchen. Irma decided she was going to raid one of Alfea's dozens of fridges then vaporize all the Brussels sprouts in the kitchen.

*****time**passes***** *

Irma fell into the room she shared with Stella causing a loud. Cursing slightly Irma looked up praying she hadn't woken her. Unfortunately Stella had sat up and was glaring at her.

"Who Are You?" Stella demanded

"It's only me Stella" Irma replied "Just got back from Zamballa"

Irma's air supply was suddenly cut off as Stella had run over and was hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You know we spent ages trying to convince Palladium to create a portal so we could come and help you and he said no so we…" Stella ranted "_"But Professor ---" Bloom started_

"_Bloom no" Palladium replied "Do think if I say no the first time ill say yes the second?"_

"_No but you might the 99__th__ time" Stella laughed "Please Professor"_

"_No"_

"_Please" Stella said_

"_No"_

"_Please, please, please, please" Musa joined in_

"_No" Palladium groaned he could feel a headache coming on_

"_Please, please" Bloom also joined_

"_No"_

"_Please" Techna laughed_

_Flora walked over and saw Professor Palladium on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Professor, please can you open a portal for us" Flora said in her sweetest voice that she used whenever she got into trouble._

"_Please, please, please" They all chorused."_

"I get the idea" Irma cut her off.

"So tell me what happened on Zamballa"

Irma yawned loudly behind her hand "In the morning"

****time***passes*****

Irma woke up earlier than she expected. Looking over at Stella she laughed. Un-surprisingly she was still asleep. Irma tip-toed out of the room and made herself a cup of hot chocolate _**(well it is winter in my version)**_ from the small 'kitchen' in the hidden corner of the hallway. Flora quietly came out of her and Blooms room. "Morning" Flora greeted with a yawn.

"Morning Flo"

"How was your 'trip' to Zamballa? Have fun?"

"Hmmm… let see" Irma mused tapping her chin in fake thought "I defeated an entire army of lurdens, made Phobos run away and befriended the guardian of Zamballa who is also the ex-guardian of earth/nature, Kadma"

"Wow, I don't know how you do it"

"Come to think of it. Neither do I" Irma replied

Flora laughed lightly "we better wake the rest or they'll miss breakfast"

"How does a gallon of ice-cold water each sound?"

"Irma don't be mean" Flora giggled

"Fine. I'll wake Musa and Techna up" Irma said walking over to their room.

"Hey! Thanks of leaving the ones for me that might vaporize me!" Flora fake snapped

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry it's short but it's a nightmare typing with the on-screen keyboard**_


End file.
